Tutu: Once Upon Unraveled
by BlueRoseEmbers
Summary: After the battle with eh Raven and everyone had gone back to thier normal selfs A new Story had been started. Ahiru is bad to human but Who is Fakirre who side is she on and why is she helping FAkir only to cause more trouble?


READ FIRST ~ OK please tell me if you want me to continue the story. and what you think. I apologize in advance there maybe grammar and spelling error. I had spell check check it, I even waited a day and reread it to make sure I could get as much as possible. If you let me know where my errors are I will fix them as soon as I can.

Please Comment ^_^

* * *

Act: 1 A New Story has began

Sapphire blue glistening ballet shoes twirled on a pure blue lake, the person dancing was a blur only the frame of a female figure could be seen.

"Blue shoes?"

Ahiru thought as her blue eyes gazed wishing, longing to dance ballet again.

"Little duck would you like to dance again?"

A sweet mother-like voice called out as the figure kept dancing, arms in the air and one leg stretch out.

"Quack"

Was all Ahiru could say, after all she was a duck, she flapped her wings trying to mirror the figures movements. Ahiru looked down and saw black liquid appeared in the water under the figure. Her eyes widen as she quacked trying to warn the figure but all Ahiru heard while running toward the figure was the figure singing

"La da da da, la da da da da La da da da da da da da da"

Ahiru kept running but no matter what it seem like she couldn't get any closer. The girl had one leg stretch up to her head, her hands holding her toes while whirling around on the other foot. As she spun the black water spring up all around the female, Ahiru continued to quack but it was no use the black water fell and the girl had vanished. Her voice echoing

"As you wish little duck a new story as already began"

Ahiru woke up quaking and flapping her wings. In her daze she fell off her bed onto the floor, Fakir looked over his eyes had bags on them form lack of sleep. He smiled lightly as he walked over and picked Ahiru up and put her back in her bed made from a basket and linens tucked in it. Ahiru quaked at him trying to tell him about the dream but a lass he only could tell she was concerned.

"I'm working on the Story Ahiru"

He said petting her feathery head, as she blushed.

"I better get to school"

Fakir grabbed his bag and went on his way. Ahiru just watched.

'I wish I could go to school and do ballet. I wish I wash human again'

She thought looking out the window seeing all the other students head to school. Against a wall a shadow figure smirked.

Fakir had decided to stay in ballet for Ahiru and somewhat Mytho. He was also in the Writing program of the school. Ballet was easy but being so far behind in Writing compared to other students his age irritated him. Not because he was in the beginners classes but a lot of the female students remind him of Ahiru with their silly grammar and spelling errors He chucked to himself wondering if Ahiru would be like that if she was a writing and not ballerina.

"Attention Class we have a new student"

The teacher announced pushing up her glasses. A girl taller than fakir walked in. She had chin height dark purple hair silver eyes.

"This is Fakirre -"

'What the hell'

Fakir thought wonder why his name and her name were so similar, but passed it of as mere coincidence.

"- Like Fakir –"

Fakir felt the teacher give a cold glare his way

"- Is a ballet student as well as a writing student. Fakirre you may sit where ever you like."

Fakirre simply smiled and walked over to an empty chair near Fakir and sat down plopping her bag on her desk. Fakir watched her.

"Hi you must be Fakir, teacher glared at"

Fakirre said a gigantic smile on her face extending her arm to shake. Fakir just turned away with grunt.

"My, my Mr. grumpy-pants got up on the wrong side of the bed didn't he"

Fakirre pouted balancing a pencil on her top lip.

'Moron'

Fakir thought before listening to the teachers lecture.

After classes Fakir and Fakirre walked to their ballet class.

"So how is Duck?"

Fakirre asked grinning at Fakir

'WHAT!?'

Fakir glared at her wondering how she could know about Ahiru.

"I have been hearing rumors that you have a pet duck. Is it not true?"

Fakir let out a mental sigh.

"What if I do?"

He grumbled pondering why class was so far.

"Oh no reason."

Fakirre giggled before leaping a head of Fakir. Fakir was irritated with her for asking a pointless question. Why did she care to know if he had a "pet" duck? He could feel himself hit is boiling point.

"What do you think of stories with tragic ending?"

Fakirre asked in a depressed tone. Fakir hesitated to answer thinking this was just another imprudent question she was asking.

"I prefer happy endings, Even though they may be predictable. ….I wish I was able to write one."

She continued not caring want Fakir had to say. Fakir couldn't help but wonder what she gabbing about.

"It not that hard to write a happy ending."

He protested. Fakirre just looked down at her feet. They soon reached class; Sensei introduced Fakirre to the class and then practice began.

"Fakir can I practice with you?"

Fakirre asked blushing

"You know since I only know you and junk"

Fakir could hear the whispers of the girl began to spread. He just sighed

"Whatever"

He turn his head back to what he was doing, stretching his legs.

"Then Let's Dance"

Fakirre grabbed him and pulled him into the middle of the room. Fakir was too shocked to really pull back. Fakirre curtsy then help out her right hand. Fakir took her hand and before anyone knew it they were doing a Pas de deux. Everyone fell silent as the room watched the two dance. When the jump came Fakirre whispered

"I know how to get your "pet" back to normal"

Her body gladdened to the floor gracefully

"What do you mean?"

Fakir growled his eyes glaring at Fakirre. Fakirre Just smirked her arm not around Fakir's neck his arm behind her back.

"I mean a way to turn Ahiru back to the klutzy girl your head over heels for"

Fakir was now spinning Fakirre on one foot.

"How do you!?"

"I tell you after classes"

Fakirre whispered as they finished their dance. The whole class was in aww. It was the most elegant thing they had seen, even Sensei was in tears. Fakir and Fakirre just cleared their throats and went back to practicing.

Soon after as class was over and everyone had left the room Fakir heaved Fakirre against a wall.

"Tell me how do you know about Ahiru being a human!"

Fakirre just smiled at him.

"I read it in a story."

"A story?"

Fakir pulled back confused

"Yes called "Princess Tutu". Ringing any bells in that thick head of your"

Fakirre pointed to her head her eyes narrowed. Fakir's hands balled into a fist. He shouldn't be surprised after all they were dealing with Drosselmeyer at the time. She continued.

"All you have to do is put a piece of your heart –"

Fakirre pointed to Fakir's Heart

"- into a necklace had Ahiru wear it, same as the pendent she had before."

Fakirre picked up her bag and pulled out a sword.

"Now which emotion will you give up?"

"None I will write Ahiru back to a human with my own hands with my own power."

"It won't happen"

Fakirre looked down at the ground a sad look in her eyes.

"How would you know?"

Fakir yelled prepared to fight with his bare fists if need be.

"Because you're too emotionally invested in her, and before you start questioning that and using how you help Ahiru help the prince defeat the raven, which was simply luck. You be foolish to think you be able to do it again."

Fakirre looked up Fakir tears in her eyes.

"How would you know if it was luck or not."

Fakirre ran her hand throw her short hair.

"Because I'm a decedent of Drosselmeyer too."

"What"

Fakir stepped back. It was hard enough to process, he and Drosselmeyer were related but now this girl it's impossible.

"Prove it"

Fakirre smiled

"Of course, in my bag is a story of the dream Ahiru had last night. That's my proof. NOW give me a piece of your heart."

Fakirre lunged at Fakir. Fakir dodged but his back was toward Fakirre for a split second but that was all that was needed. A sharp pain filled Fakir's head as he fell to the floor everything was getting dark. The last thing he hard was.

"if Ahiru finds out the spell will break and you will both die."

Fakir's eyes closed and he fell unconscious. A few hours later Fakir began to regain conscious he could hear a familiar female voice:

"Fakir! Fakir wake up. Fakir please wake up!"

He could feel something heavy on his cheat, the sound of sobs and his chest getting soaked.

"FAKIRRRR!"

'wait a minute that voice it can't be…"

Fakir jolted up

"AHIRU"

He looked to see a red haired girl with blue eyes and… and… and

"Put some clothes on moron"

Fakir yelled turning his red face away. Ahiru looked around the room to find anything to cover herself with. Near a small stack of paper was a neatly fold school uniform. Ahiru picked up the uniform and changed quickly.

"Now tell me how did you become human again"

Fakir asked looking back at Ahiru his face still a little red above his nose.

"I don't know really. I just remember you were let getting home so I came to check on you, I saw you laying down in the class room your hand holding your chest. …Maybe it was one of your stories "

Fakir looked down at his chest and noticed a rip where his heart was. He looked under his shirt and saw the same mark was on his own skin. A voice echoed

"All you have to do is put a piece of your heart into a necklace had Ahiru wear it, same as the pendent she had before. Now which emotion will you give up?"

Fakir grabbed his chest.

'What emotion did she take?'

"Hey Fakir what happen to your shirt"

Ahiru asked pointing to the rip.

"Oh nothing. Say Ahiru…"

A voice echoed again

"If Ahiru finds out the spell will break and you will both die"

Ahiru looked up at him waiting for him to finish

"What is it Fakir?"

Fakir looked at to see a stack of papers

'Is that the story Fakirre talked about'

"What was your dream about?"

Fakir asked, walking over and picking up the papers.

"Why my dream well let me think"

Ahiru poked her cheek try to recall her nightmare.

Watching the couple through a crack in a door was Fakirre. She was breathing heavy, sweat running down her face, one hand over her chest the other barely able to grasp her bag. Fakirre smiled seeing them together again. Fakirre was about to leave when she fell against a wall coughing violently. Gasping for air as blood flew out of her mouth and onto the floor. Picking herself up Fakirre limped back to her dorm.

'It's just the begging of the story please body I need to see then ending hold on it won't be long… I hope'

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
